


Мы любим незваных гостей

by yisandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Gen, Horror, Mystic, no happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: В неопределённое время в неопределённом месте начинающий борец с потусторонней угрозой прибывает в полузаброшенное поселение, чтобы разобраться с проклятым старым домом. Зря, очень зря он это делает.





	Мы любим незваных гостей

**Author's Note:**

> Некоторые сказки предостерегают от непрошенного вторжения на территорию непознанного. И эти советы из тех, которым лучше бы внять.

Данек вышел к посёлку ближе к полудню, хотя туманная хмарь, повисшая над землёй, и серая облачная пелена, затянувшая небо, создавали полную иллюзию раннего утра. 

Лес тяжело испарял влагу многодневных дождей. Данеку казалось даже, что он слышит жадное хлюпанье, с которым корни втягивают воду из размокшей, расплывшейся почвы. 

Поминутно вытирая лоб неприятно-сырым рукавом, он миновал короткий подъём, стараясь ступать по мокрым тёмным доскам, а не прямо по чёрной грязи, и прошёл под посеревшей от времени шильдой с блеклыми, иссечёнными трещинами и царапинами буквами, складывающимися (если приложить минимум воображения) в слово «Чернозёрье».

 

В посёлке было странно тихо и безлюдно, даже собаки не лаяли. В полной тишине неестественно громко звучало чавканье резиновых сапог Данека по жирной грязи, когда он неторопливо прогулялся по центральной улице, внимательно приглядываясь к окнам и дворам. В окнах было темно, почти на всех были задвинуты ставни или плотно задёрнуты шторы, во дворах – пусто, только несколько раз попадались деловито бродящие в поисках пропитания курицы, и один раз – дремлющая на лавке старуха, такая же серая, как и всё здесь. 

Данек направился было к ней, но на половине дороги ощутил внезапную тревогу. Старуха спала, запрокинув голову на забор за спиной, широко раскрыв рот, и Данеку вдруг показалось, что она не дышит. Он остановился, решая, попытаться разбудить её или не рисковать оказаться с трупом на руках посреди незнакомого и потенциально враждебного окружения.

Пока он колебался, на плечо старухи вылез крупный чёрный паук и деловито пополз вверх, будто специально направляясь к распахнутому рту. Данека передёрнуло, он поспешно отвернулся и зашагал вверх по улице. Пауков он боялся с детства, лютым иррациональным страхом, который не сумел бы преодолеть даже ради спасения собственной жизни.

 

Один из заборов по левую руку встретил гостя приоткрытой калиткой, поскрипывающей на ветру. Данек осторожно заглянул во двор и обнаружил слегка запущенный палисадник с покосившимися украшениями на клумбах. Пахнуло поздними розами. Данек протянул руку и сорвал оранжеватый бутон на колючем стебле.

Краем глаза он заметил движение, словно чем-то неуместное или странное – а может, свою роль сыграли натянутые до предела нервы. Данек стремительно обернулся, выронив розу и нашаривая рукоять ножа, и увидел качели в уголке сада, незаметные с улицы.

На качелях сидел ребёнок лет десяти (Данек решил, что это мальчик) с мячиком на верёвочке. Иногда он покачивал кулаком, в котором сжимал верёвочку, и тогда мячик тоже начинал качаться, но как-то тяжело, словно весил больше, чем обычно для таких игрушек. 

– Привет, – сказал Данек. – Ты тут живёшь?

Мальчик кивнул, спокойно глядя очень светлыми глазами. Было непохоже, чтобы вторжение незнакомца как-то его взволновало или заинтересовало.

– Не знаешь, с кем тут можно поговорить о заброшенной усадьбе? – рискнул Данек.

– А вам зачем? – спросил мальчик тонким голосом, какой мог принадлежать и ребёнку в два раза младше.

– Я слышал, там люди пропадают, – сказал чистую правду Данек. В конце концов, кто-то ему когда-то говорил, что дети ценят, если с ними говорят на равных.

– Вроде пропадают, – подтвердил мальчик и покачал мячиком. – А вам-то что?

– Хочу туда пойти, посмотреть, что не так.

– Но ведь вы тоже пропадёте, – рассудительно отозвался мальчик, любуясь мячиком. – Кто туда ходит – те пропадают. Вы пойдёте – и пропадёте. Не надо туда ходить.

– Но я всё-таки рискну, – с невольной снисходительностью сказал Данек. Он не собирался хвастать и что-то доказывать, но он открыл для себя таинственную изнанку привычного мира уже больше года назад и за это время успел изгнать двух беспокойных духов, снять одно довольно тяжёлое проклятье и прикончить самого настоящего вампира. – Только сперва загляну в местный кабак. Есть у вас тут пивная или что-то в этом роде?

Пропустить кружечку пива и впрямь было неплохой идеей, но в основном Данек надеялся познакомиться там с местными, разузнать что-то об усадьбе, а если повезёт, то и найти помощников-провожатых.

– Есть, только она сейчас закрыта.

Данек досадливо поморщился. Он привык к заведениям, работающим по крайней мере с двенадцати дня, и не подумал, что в одиноко затерянном в лесах посёлке ситуация может быть иной.

– Тогда, может, проводишь меня к вашей хищной усадьбе?

Мальчик тяжко вздохнул и спрыгнул с качелей. Мячик закачался, и в его движении Данеку снова почудилось что-то неправильное.

– Лучше бы вам туда не ходить, – сказал он, тем не менее подходя.

Данек протянул ему руку, и мальчик послушно за неё взялся. Серебряный перстень, обязанный вызвать жжение и боль при касании у любой материальной нечисти, оставил его совершенно безразличным, и Данек немного выдохнул. Видимо он слишком переволновался, вот и мерещится всякое.

 

Усадьба раскинулась на вершине холма. Ворота в высокой кованой ограде были приоткрыты.

– Кажется, местные хозяева не против гостей, – сказал Данек, пытаясь шуткой пригасить нервозность.

– Хозяйка, – поправил мальчик, пыхтя после крутого подъёма. – Госпожа Евангелика.

– Не знал, что тут кто-то живёт.

_Здесь – и не здесь. Так предмет и его тень могут находиться в одной точке плоскости пола – если источники света расставлены правильно._

Данек встревоженно огляделся. Негромкий шелестящий голос звучал будто внутри его собственной головы.

– Ты что-то слышал?

Мальчик помотал головой.

– Всё-таки не ходите. Вон, вам уже голоса чудятся.

– Можешь подождать меня тут. Если не вернусь, позовёшь помощь.

– Ну уж нет, мне же тоже интересно, – с этими словами мальчик проскользнул под рукой Данека и первым вошёл в ворота.

Двор выглядел заброшенным и полностью заметённым осенними листьями, копившимися не один год. Почти весь фасад оказался заплетён диким виноградом, сейчас окрашенным яркими багряными пятнами листьев. Видные сквозь заросли окна оставались тёмными.

Пока Данек осматривался, мальчик бродил вокруг заглохшего и забитого древесным мусором фонтана, пиная листья, но поспешил следом, стоило молодому охотнику на нечисть подняться по полукруглым ступеням крыльца. 

На стук дверного кольца ответа не последовало, и Данек рискнул войти без приглашения.

В неосвещённом холле тоже было полно листьев – видимо, их намело с улицы, когда кто-то открывал дверь. Две лестницы округло спускались со второго этажа, в центре холла стояла деревянная статуя в виде застывшей в прыжке за каким-то предметом девушки, вырезанная с огромным искусством – энергия и живость движения ощущались почти физически.

Данек не стал закрывать за собой, чтобы не оказаться в полной темноте.

– Эй! – позвал он громко. – Есть здесь кто-то? Хозяйка?

Ответа не последовало. Мальчик обошёл холл и принялся разглядывать статую. 

– Ладно, – сказал Данек и направился к лестнице.

Дверь за его спиной захлопнулась с негромким сытым стуком. Мягко зашелестело что-то вверху и впереди.

_Не стоит незваным ступать в непознанное. Мы слишком любим гостей._

В первый миг казалось, что стало темно, но Данек быстро понял, что проникающего сквозь наполовину заплетённые виноградом окна серого света всё же достаточно, чтобы различать контуры предметов и худо-бедно ориентироваться.

Наверху лестницы показалась женщина с лампой в руке. Шелест издавало её пыльно-розового цвета платье, скроенное по старинной моде: с кринолином и, кажется, даже с турнюром. Голову женщины венчал высокий вытянутый тюрбан такого же цвета, лицо было белым и неподвижным, как маска, рот – маленьким и бледным.

– Госпожа Евангелика? – спросил Данек, осторожно отступая вниз.

Не отвечая, женщина сделала шаг вперёд, лампа качнулась в её руке, огонёк мигнул, шевельнулись, метнулись тени на стенах...

...Лампа качнулась в одной из шести её длинных, многосуставчатых рук, тени шевельнулись, обтекая объёмное многоногое тело, шелестящее коленчатыми лапками из-под подола, чуть повернулась нечеловечески вытянутая высокая голова со множеством глаз и без рта.

Данек дёрнулся назад, с невнятным криком скатился с лестницы, отполз, вскочил на ноги, выхватил нож. Женщина-чудовище продолжала спускаться, в мигании лампы представая то человеком, то немыслимой фантасмагорической тварью.

_Это лишь вопрос восприятия. Форма тени может отличаться от формы предмета, который её отбрасывает. Что если ты живёшь на плоской стене и можешь видеть только тени, спроецированные на неё? Насколько объективно тогда твоё восприятие?_

Мальчик обошёл Данека по широкой дуге, приблизился к подножью лестнице и протянул руку даме. Свою миниатюрную, пластинчатую трёхпалую руку. В другой, опущенной, на клубке сплетённых жил покачивалось что-то красное, липкое и пульсирующее. 

Данек отшагнул дальше, выставив перед собой руку с ножом. Горло перехватило, взгляд, шарящий по холлу в поисках чего-то нормального, за что зацепиться, наткнулся на статую девушки – и уже не смог её покинуть.

...Застывшая в вечном прыжке, она изогнулась, пытаясь догнать собственное сердце, всё ещё соединённое с ней основными сосудами. Рёбра были аккуратно разомкнуты, демонстрируя несложную аллегорию внутренней пустоты. Большую часть кожи аккуратно сняли, обнажив мышцы с белыми жировыми прослойками, а кое-где всё было зачищено до костей, позволяя оценить мастерство скульптора: ниже голени опорной ноги кости разделялись на множество тонких изогнутых псевдо-корней, прочно цепляющихся за каменный постамент, а из спины девушки вырывались костяные крылья, напоминающие скелетизированные осенние листья.

Но страшнее всего были её глаза. Живые, полные немого крика на голом, лишённом кожи и возможности что-либо выражать лице. Глядя в них, Данек понял, что уже какое-то время и сам кричит, даже, пожалуй, визжит высоким голосом смертельно испуганного животного.

_Правда красиво? Жаль, что ты не видишь._

***

Он очнулся с отчётливым ощущением, что открывать глаза не стоит. 

В красноватой тьме под закрытыми веками, в призрачной безопасности, он слышал негромкий стрекот, как от работающей швейной машинки, постукивания, какие издают спицы в руках ловкой мастерицы, и чьё-то негромкое пение без слов, монотонно повторяющее одну и ту же музыкальную фразу, всякий раз с разными окончаниями.

В воздухе пахло умирающими цветами и формалином.

Данек распахнул глаза.

Он стоял, вытянувшись по струнке, как солдат на смотре, и совсем не чувствовал своего тела, будто ниже шеи ничего не было. Госпожа Евангелика сидела перед ним на стуле с резной спинкой и что-то делала на уровне его живота, стрекоча и постукивая длинными острыми когтями, венчающими суставчатые пальцы. Несколько глаз на верхней части её страшной вытянутой головы повернулись зрачками к лицу Данека, но своего дела чудовище не прекратило.

Данек хотел заорать, но из горла вышел только слабый хрип.

– Не бойся, она уже заканчивает, – сказал тонкий детский голос.

Мальчик сидел в глубине комнаты на столе, поросшем пульсирующим тёмным мхом, тут и там прошитом линиями мерцающих зеленоватых стебельков. Покрытое жёсткими пластинами тело напоминало богомолье, верхняя часть лица походила на поднятую на макушку маску со слепыми белыми бельмами. Ниже виднелась широкая узкогубая пасть и единственный ярко-голубой глаз, спокойно и изучающе смотрящий на Данека.

В руке он всё ещё держал свою жуткую игрушку и болтал ногами, не достающими до пола.

– Твой визит оказался очень вдохновляющим, – сказал мальчик (впрочем теперь его предполагаемый пол казался более сомнительным и уж точно совершенно неважным; как и возраст). – У нас давненько не было гостей, а творцу нужен какой-то вызов.

– Что... что вы делаете... со мной? – выдавил Данек.

– Из тебя, – поправило существо на столе, играя сердцем на верёвке из жил. – Нечто прекрасное, нечто более завершённое. И, конечно же, идеально приспособленное для своей функции.

– Ч ... что?..

Под слегка недовольное: «Ну-ну, не стоит смотреть на незаконченную работу!», – Данек вытянул шею – кажется, голова и шея оставались единственным, чем он хоть как-то мог шевелить, – и посмотрел на себя. На то, что ещё недавно было им.

Лобка и гениталий у него больше не было. Как и всего содержимого тазовой и, похоже, брюшной полости – кажется, оно переместилось в большие стеклянные сосуды у ног госпожи Евангелики. Рёбра, разогнутые и раскрытые, анти-анатомически торчали в стороны, и страшные когти деловито орудовали между ними.

Данек почувствовал острый позыв к рвоте, но, судя по всему, желудка и пищевода у него больше не было, поэтому он лишь ощутил мерзкий желчно-спиртовой вкус во рту и закашлялся.

– Зачем?.. – выдохнул он беспомощно. – За что?..

– А зачем пишут картины? – охотно откликнулось существо с сердцем на верёвочке. – Зачем сочиняют пьесы? Искусство выражает чувства и украшает жизнь. Даже придаёт им смысл.

Данек подумал о нормальном искусстве. Человеческом. О скульптурах из неодушевлённого пластического материала, из камня или глины, о картинах, написанных красками по холсту.

– Да, – он не удивился, услышав ответ на свои мысли. – Это огромный недостаток ваших поделок. То, что делает их, по сути, профанацией.

– Но зачем – так? Зачем живьём?

Движение когтей остановилось. Все многочисленные глаза госпожи Евангелики взглянули в лицо Данеку.

_Перерождение невозможно без трансформации. Не беспокойся, больно не будет, я об этом позаботилась._

Шелестящий шёпот был мягким, почти успокаивающим.

_Речь я уберу. Молчание пойдёт тебе на пользу. Оно всем идёт на пользу._

– Но я не хочу! – прохрипел Данек и заплакал. Слёзы были непривычно густыми и жгучими.

– Ты и не должен, – сказало существо, которое он принимал за человеческого ребёнка и улыбнулось зубастой пастью. – Тебя ведь не приглашали в гости.

***

Данек пришёл в себя в зале, обставленном в стиле рококо, запылённом и тёмном, но всё ещё пышном. Серый свет за полузакрытыми плетьми винограда окнами не позволял оценить время суток, но оглядеться было возможно. 

Было бы, если б Данек мог шевелить чем-то, кроме глазных яблок.

Прямо перед ним на стене висело широкое зеркало с витой, наверняка золочёной, хотя сейчас просто серой, раме, и в отражении Данек мог отчётливо видеть себя: безрукую фигуру, с фигурными узорами удалённой кожи и мышц, с рассечёнными, очевидно, лобковыми и копчиковыми костями и составленными вместе, коленями анфас друг к другу ногами, превращёнными в единый пьедестал для вычищенной брюшины. Бывшие кости рук, многократно расщеплённые и составленные затейливой решёткой, обеспечивали всей конструкции дополнительную устойчивость от коленей и вниз.

Брюшную полость теперь занимал стеклянный сосуд, заполненный розовой жидкостью – ваза для единственной оранжеватой розы. В жидкости сновали юркие чёрные штришки то ли рыб, то ли иных созданий. Крупные трубки сосудов опускались в вазу из грудины и поднимались из неё под наполовину обнажённые рёбра.

Лицо осталось без изменений, если не считать гладкой сплошной кожи на месте рта.

Данек хотел закричать, завыть, но, кажется, голосовых связок у него тоже больше не было. Он попытался хотя бы заплакать, но из глаз покатилась вязкая розовая слизь.

Блеклый свет в окнах чуть притух. В тишине было слышно, как громко стучит по листьям дикого винограда начавшийся дождь, и как тревожно лопочут кроны деревьев на усиливающемся осеннем ветру.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Ксенофилии на ЗФБ-2019


End file.
